The Eyes of Gods
by Theo Loves Fanfics
Summary: Harry finds out things are not what he originally thought. Watch as he tries to be the best demigod and wizard, Egyptian and normal, he can be. While he also struggles with his new found interest with a certain dark skinned Kane HP/Kane Chronicles crossover featuring slash
1. A Surprising Revelation

_**Disclaimer: First off this is slash so read at your own expense. Second, I don't own either books, those belong to JK and Rick separately. And third, I don't have a set update schedule so I'll be updating when I can.**_

**Harry's P.O.V**

I don't know how this happened. You see Aunt Petunia sent me a letter telling me that I needed to come home for spring break. Which was very odd considering A) she never sends a letter and B) they never wanted me in their house in the first place. I asked Dumbledore if I should go or not and his response made me even more wary. He told me I needed to go as if it was something important that was going on, maybe more important than the fact that Voldemort was out there and Umbridge and the Ministry weren't doing anything to help.

After talking to Dumbledore, I went to the Gryffindor common room and headed to the dorms to pack what little I had. I walked back down to the common room and saw Hermione on the couch studying and Ron playing Wizards Chess and complaining to Dean about Snape. Can you blame him though, Snape is a total git. Walking over to Hermione I got Ron' attention, who got up and started walking towards us after giving Dean a muttered good-bye.

"Hermione," I said, catching her by surprise, "we need to talk, like right now." She looked up from her book, as Ron sat down beside her, looking confused probably wondering what exactly was going. Finally she responded "What's going Harry, you didn't get in trouble with Umbridge or Professor Snape again? Did you?" She asked. "Yea mate what's going on? You seem troubled and serious all of a sudden" Ron added looking a bit concerned.

I sat there trying to find a way to explain it to them, not knowing what their reaction would be. However I realized that no matter what that they would understand because that's just who they were. They were my mates, my brother and sister in all but blood. "No Hermione I'm not in trouble, at least I hope I'm not. Ron you're right, I am troubled right now, along with confused," I responded. Then I explained to them about the letter, Dumbledore's odd response, and my own confusion. They were confused at the end but also worried too. "So what are you going to do Harry?" 'Mione asked. "I guess I'm gonna just have to go Mione. Dumbledore thinks I should and something deep down is making me feel like I should. Maybe something bad happened, or maybe they're leaving for good and just want to say good-bye. Who knows but I'm gonna damn well find out" I said, with more confidence then I felt.

After that we dropped the conversation, and went to the dorms for bed. The next morning we said our good-byes at breakfast, before I headed down to the train with everyone else who was heading home for spring break. Next thing I knew I was asleep and having a weird dream. I was in this big round room with these tall ass people with animal heads ranging from falcons, to cats, alligators, hippos, and more. They seemed to be talking, but the thing is I couldn't understand what they were saying, it was like they were speaking another language. One thing seemed clear though, I was one of the topics they were talking about, if I were to go by their pointing.

Next thing I know I was up and off the train, waiting for the Dursleys on the other side of the platform. I remember the Dursleys picking me up from Kings Cross, and next thing I know I'm on a plane to New York, specifically Brooklyn. As soon as the plane touched down in Brooklyn I felt drawn to some place, and I had no clue as to why. Now I know why and I regret finding out why.

_**Flashback**_

We were walking inside of Dudley's new school when I felt drawn to a locker. I don't know why exactly the Dursleys let me go with them, probably because they didn't trust me to stay home alone in their new house, but I don't plan on asking why. When I went to the locker I heard a voice in my head. " Turn the knob left to 13, then turn it right, skipping 0, and stop on 32, then turn left and stop on 33," The voice said, which had freaked me out considering it was a voice in my head. Which, considering my link to Voldemort, wasn't good at all, but for some reason I felt like I could trust the voice. I took a chance and did as the voice said. To my surprise the locker opened, and inside there was this weird amulet that looked like a tower or bone of some sort.

I picked it up to look at it, but after picking it up I passed out. I opened my eyes and saw four people from my earlier dream. They all had animal heads, a dog of some sort, some type of bird, frog, and a frog with a palm sticking up from it's head, and three of the four were male. They were talking about something, and from the sound of the voices there was only one girl.

"Um hullo, where am I and who the heck are you all?" I asked interrupting their conversation. They all turned their attention to me, which let me admit it freaked me out badly. The one with the jackal head, who I'm guessing was a man opened his mouth like he was going to answer however the bird headed one interrupted him. " Well first I guess we should introduce ourselves. Well I'm Isis," she said pointing at herself, "and that's Anubis, Kek, and Heh," she finished,pointing at the jackal guy, the frog dude, and the other frog dude with a palm sticking from his head.

"As for your other question. You're in a dream-like vision, and we're here so we can explain somethings to you," Anubis, the jackal headed man, said. "Things like what? Hmmm? Like why I'm in some bloody room that is supposedly in my head?"I asked after looking around and noticing that we were in a room of some sort and I was on a cot. "Like why you people are here when it's supposedly my head? And what exactly are you people? You look human but you have animal head, so what the heck are you?" I asked, finishing my stream of questions.

They looked back and forth, trying to figure out who was going to answer me, when in the end Kek stepped forward. "Well where to begin. What we are is Egyptian gods," he said answering my last question, " and as for why us four are here well that's simple. You see Hadrian, Heh and I are your parents, and Isis and Anubis have chosen you as their champion."

**A/N: Kek and Heh are not my own characters. They are actually part of the Ogdoad, which were primordial deities worshiped in Hermopolis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's P.O.V**

I sat there surprised, and feeling my world and all that I knew burn up in ashes. I did what any other teenager would probably do in my shoes. Which was screaming, shouting, and begging for it not to be true, and in the end my throat was sore and I felt like I was gonna pass out. In the end all the questions I had got lost in my throat.

"It's not exactly what you're probably thinking Harry. You see James and Lily are still your parents, but so are we," Kek started, after seeing the varying looks on my face. "James and Lily were, how do you put it, both infertile. They kept on trying and trying but in the end it would never work. But Lily, on her quest to find some way for them to have a child, found a tome that mentioned a way for them to have a child."

"It pretty much told them of a ritual that would summon a god, or gods if both partners were infertile, but it all depended on if there was any that was listening. In the end the ritual summoned two gods, me and Kek, and we possessed your parents giving them the chance to have a child," Heh continued after Kek. "So in other words your half god half human, which makes you what's known as a demigod," Heh finished.

After hearing their explanations I felt calmer. But there was still something that was said that bothered me. "What do you mean Anubis and Isis chose me as their champions?" I asked feeling really confused.

"Well," Isis said, "you see I'm the Egyptian goddess of magic, and your mom really intrigued me. Her prowess for magic caught my attention, and I promised myself that if she ever had a child that her child would become my champion. Which means that you'll, as her child, will study my Path, learn to speak the Divine Words, and possibly take upon my power one day like Sadie, a magician, who you'll meet later on," Isis finished explaining.

"It's kinda the same story for me." Anubis started, "However, unlike Isis, it wasn't your Lily or James that made me want to take you as a champion, well not in the way you might think. You see the Potters have always caught my attention, more so your parents. And just like Isis promised herself, more so your parents. And just like Isis promised herself, I promised myself that I would make the child of your parents my champion. Which is pretty much just like being the champion of Isis, but instead of learning Divine Words you'll learn Death Magic," Anubis finished.

Divine Words and Death Magic sounded kinda cool to me. However there were a couple of things that bothered me. Like how would I learn these magics and what would I get from Kek and Heh. It's not that I wanted to have more to learn, or anything like that, but I was confused. Since I was learning the magic of Isis and Anubis, as their champion, wouldn't that mean I would also have to learn Kek's and Heh's magic as well.

"I have another question. Don't get me wrong I don't mind learning these magics, but what do I get from Kek and Heh. After all I am kinda y'alls son." I asked feeling confused. "Also why are we meeting now?"

"You're kind of correct, meaning you do get some powers from me and Kek. Powers such as Elemental Magic, mostly darkness/ shadow but also water if you try hard enough . You also get slight control over time, since I am the embodiment of infinity, meaning you can put things in an infinite loop, speed things up, slow things down, or just freeze time itself. However you won't gain full control of your powers, they will grow with you as you grow into your magic until in the end you have full control," Heh explained. "There's two reasons as to why we're meeting now and not before this. First, you see we were imprisoned in the Duat, a magical place with several layers, with the other gods when the House of Life imprisoned us. And second, the embodiment of chaos, Apophis, is almost free, and unless you help, the world as you know it will be ruled with monsters and filled with chaos," Kek piped in, explaining the rest.

I sat there processing what was just said. I was shocked, confused, and generally worried. I wondered what would happen to Ron, Mione, everyone in general even the Dursleys. "H-h-how am I supposed to help?" I asked, feeling very frightened. Thoughts like how could I help, what could I do, and more were running through my head.

"That's the last topic of this conversation. When you wake up you're going to find yourself in the hospital room at the 21st Nome, which is a mansion that's located in Brooklyn. There you are going to be trained, but at the same time you're to go with either Sadie or Carter Kane if they leave for a mission. Which if I'm right, the next mission is the day after Sadie's birthday, which is tomorrow." Isis informed me.

"One last thing. When you wake up you're going to find some differences such as your height and weight, which was healed from the Dursley's treatment, the fact that electronics work better around your magic, due to the fact that magic isn't filling the air like it does at Hogwarts, and your clothes are going to be different. Now we gotta go however just know that we will be watching so make us not regret making you our champion," Anubis stated

_**Flashback End**_

I woke up in a white room, which smelt like the Hospital Wing. The first thing I noticed was this cute dark-skinned boy, with dark brown curly hair, wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. It looked like he was checking up on someone. And that's when I noticed there were other beds in the room, and one of them had a girl in it with other people standing around it.

Finally finding my voice I said, "Hullo, where am I?" It was then that everyone noticed I was in the room. "You're in the hospital room at the 21st Nome," the cute boy stated, "I'm Carter Kane and this is my sister Sadie and some of our initiates," he finished, pointing at the girl beside him and gestured to some kids around the bed. That was the last thing I remembered before passing out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I'm sorry for not posting a 3rd chapter yet BUT I'm going to be working on it over my break. I've been a bit side tracked lately with school and other things but I should have a 3rd and possibly a 4th chapter posted before Jan 2nd. Some of y'all probably don't care but this is for those who have liked this story so far. Thank you for being patient and liking this story so far.


End file.
